


Titans VS Red Hood

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Red Hood - Freeform, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: Years after the Teen Titans split up, Starfire goes to Bludhaven to find Dick Grayson, but instead of finding him in the garb of the Boy Wonder, she finds her masked former lover bears the name Nightwing. But just as their love is rekindled, someone attacks. Someone wearing a red hood-like helmet and a red bat on his chest. After seeing this, Nightwing calls the Titans, now all grown up, back into service to track the attacker down.Rated M for swearing and some possible lemons later on.





	1. The Knight of Bludhaven

It had been nearly six years since the Teen Titans had disbanded, and all the members had gone their own ways.

Victor Stone or Cyborg had upgraded his body and systems before he joined the Justice League.

Rachel Roth or Raven had left to a pocket dimension to better hone her powers.

Garfield Logan or Beast Boy went back to his family’s research on animals.

But Starfire, otherwise known as either Koriand’r of planet Tamaran or Kory Anders, missed the old days with the Titans, and most of all, her old flame Dick Grayson, aka Robin, former student of Batman.

Only thing was that no one had heard anything from Dick since he ordered the team to disband six years ago, not even his old mentor, the Dark Knight. One night, Kory was sitting on the top of the old Titans Tower in Jump City remembering the good times the Titans had. All of a sudden, she felt a whoosh in the wind behind her, blowing her hair out in front of her. She looked back only to see a fellow young hero, Wally West aka Kid Flash.

“Evening Kory,” he said as chipper as ever. Kory was upset, having hoped for Robin.

“Oh. Hello Wally,” she said sadly, turning back to the horizon. Wally could see she was sad as he removed his mask and sat down next to her.

“You still miss Dick, don’t you?” he asked.

“It’s been six years since we went our separate ways, but it still feels like yesterday when he gave the order,” she said glumly. Wally missed his old friend too, but then he remembered something. Something important and uplifting.

“Well, good news,” he said standing up. “Flash told me that Batman told him that he finally heard from Dick.” After hearing that, Kory instantly perked up.

“Where? Where is he?” she asked, excited to see her old lover again.

“Bats said he was in a town called Bludhaven, on the waterfront of New Jersey,” said Wally. Kory was so happy she wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Wally,” she said. “How far is it from here?”

“Pretty dang far. Think you can make it?” Kory just took to the air and smiled.

“Easily,” she said simply before she rocketed off east.

Wally chuckled to himself as he put his mask back on. “Ya done good, KF. Ya done good,” he said before he ran back to Central City. Soon, Kory had arrived in Bludhaven and was gliding along the streets looking for Dick. But after she got low enough, she felt that the city had seen better days; there were armed thugs walking the streets with every corner she turned. Then all of a sudden, someone threw a chain from an alley around her, pulling her to the ground before she was dragged to the ground. She tried to get back up, but for some reason, she felt weaker.

“What? What’s going on?” she said.

“Chain’s made of chromium,” said a muffled voice. Then someone walked out of the shadows. Someone wearing a black skull-like helmet. “I’ve versed myself in all heroes’ weaknesses. Had the chains specially made to take down you Tamaraneans.”

“Black Mask,” groaned Starfire. Then he pulled a small pistol out of his coat.

“I also had some special chromium bullets made to take you down. Permanently,” he said. Even through his mask, Kory could feel he was smiling. Then she heard the engine of a motorcycle roaring down the street outside, just before it jumped over her and knocked Black Mask to the ground. Then Starfire saw the rider’s black armored pants. The crime-lord snapped his fingers and some thugs came out with chains and blades in hand.

“Get him,” he said. The thugs then attacked before the unknown hero pulled two small batons off his back and he used them to wallop all the thugs to the ground, before hitting Black Mask across the face.

“You’ve hit a new low, attacking superheroes on the street like that, Sionis,” he said as he put his batons back and went in for a series of quick jabs on his pressure points. Then while Black Mask was still partially paralyzed, the unknown hero smacked him to the ground. Then he turned to Starfire. “I never knew you to be this careless, Kory.”

Only one person on Earth called Starfire by her alter ego’s name. “Robin?” she asked as she freed herself from the chains.

The unknown hero chuckled. “I haven’t gone by that name in six years,” he said. Then he walked out of the shadows. From the domino mask and stern look on his face, Kory knew it was Dick, but he was different. His hair was longer and his suit was all black with a blue bird-shape on his chest. “Call me Nightwing.” Then he went to pick up his motorcycle and rolled it out to the street.

“If you’re here as a tourist, I wouldn’t recommend it,” he said. “If you’re here to offer help, I don’t need it. Either way, just remember…” Then he put his bike helmet on and lowered the visor. “Bludhaven’s my turf.” Then he hit the accelerator and raced out onto the streets. Kory knew her old lover wasn’t invincible, and she also knew she had to help him, so she flew after him to see the sights of Bludhaven.


	2. Relationship Issues

Soon, Nightwing was roaring down Aparohe Lane when the police radio tie-in in his helmet went off with a new job.

“ _Attention all units, we have a 10-90 in progress at Bludhaven First National. Requesting all available units to proceed to the bank ASAP,_ ” said the dispatcher.

“They’re playin’ my song,” he smirked and quickly turned onto 5th. Starfire, who was following decided to see how she could help, despite Dick’s wishes.

“ _Security operatives have identified suspect as Slade Joseph Wilson aka Deathstroke,_ ” said the dispatcher. “ _Repeat, 10-90 suspect is Deathstroke._ ” Now Dick was even more determined to take down his old nemesis as he hit the accelerator.

At the bank, Deathstroke and some of his goons were breaking into the main vault of the bank as Slade looked over the cash with his helmet up.

“Perfect,” he said, turning to his men. “Load up the truck. We’ve only got 102 seconds before the police get here,”

“Yes sir.” said his men as they ran in with trollies and bags. But what no one noticed was Nightwing slipping in through the skylight. No one except Slade, who quickly pulled out a machine gun and fired up at the former Boy Wonder. Of course, he missed and Dick landed completely unscathed as he pulled his batons off his back.

“You never could hit me, Slade,” he said smugly.

“Maybe not, but back then, you had your little friends to help you,” said Slade, putting his helmet back on. “Now it’s just you.”

Then Dick noticed something off about Slade. “Yeesh. What happened to your eye?” he asked.

“You can thank my ungrateful wife for this,” said Slade.

“Must help with your aim,” said Dick. “Then what are you waiting for? Shoot me.” But Slade just reset the safety on his gun and walked away.

“Sadly, this sort of thing is beneath me. I’ll let my friends deal with you first,” he said and snapped his fingers as his men walked up, guns and swords ready.

“What are you even doing here, Wilson?” asked Dick. “Get tired of contract murder?”

“Nonsense. The market just isn’t that good these days,” he said. “Consider this job my next paycheck.”

“I’ll consider it yet another offense on your rap-sheet,” said Dick as he started taking down his men. “And once I’m done here, you’re going straight back to Iron Heights.”

“We’ll see,” said Slade as he readied a pistol and aimed it at the young boy. Then he felt someone tapping on the side of his helmet. He looked and saw Starfire right next to him.

“Forgive me, but I didn’t want to do this if you weren’t looking,” she said before she punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground and causing his gun to go off out a window. After hearing that, Dick, who had just finished with Slade’s thugs, threw a Batarang-like weapon shaped like the bird on his chest into a pillar near Kory’s head. When he saw her, he was extremely irritated.

“Ugh. I told you not to horn in on my turf,” he said walking over. “I had this handled.”

“Yes, I could tell from the gun aimed at your head,” said Kory. While they were arguing, Deathstroke saw an opening, pulled a knife off his belt and moved in for a stab into Dick’s back, but he did that no-looking over the shoulder punch thing Batman usually does.

“See? I have this under control, so I don’t need you or anyone else to save me,” said Dick.

“Well, maybe some of us have some concern for your safety!” shouted Kory. At that, Dick smacked her across the face, sending her to the ground. She held the mark on her cheek with one hand and started tearing up. After seeing that, Dick knew he screwed up so he knelt to help her.

“Kory, I’m sorry.” he started, but he earned a strong blast in the chest, knocking him into the far wall. Then Kory ran out of the building crying. “Kory, wait!” Dick cried, but too late as he saw her flying away just as he got outside. Then he growled in angst and punched the wall next to him. Then the police showed up.

“Thanks for the help, Nightwing,” said a sergeant. “We’ll take it from here.” Then he saw Kory’s shape flying away. “Who’s that?”

“Someone I grew up with,” said Dick as he walked back to his motorcycle and drove away. Then when he returned to his high-rise apartment, he removed his suit, threw himself on his couch and sighed. He saw a photo-frame he had put face down on the coffee table, flipped it up and saw it showed the Titans after one of their great victories over the infamous Brother Blood. Cyborg was holding up his arm-cannon, Beast Boy was scratching his ear like a dog, Raven had her hood down and for once, was smiling, and he had his arm over the shoulder of a smiling Starfire. He sighed again thinking about the good times he and Kory had before his phone started ringing. Sadly, he answered it.

“Dick Grayson, go ahead,” he said.

“ _It’s me. Found out you moved. How you doin’, man?_ ” said the voice on the other line, whom Dick recognized as that of Victor Stone.

“I’ve been better, Vic,” he said, setting the phone to speaker.

“ _Kory find out about your new job?_ ” asked Victor.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“ _Reunion not go so well?_ ” asked Victor.

“Not really, no,” he said. “I can only imagine she’s going to Bruce for council.”

“ _What are you gonna do, bro?_ ” asked Victor.

“I don’t know, Vic,” said Dick as he looked out at the stars. “I just don’t know.”


	3. Council with the Dark Knight

Dick was right about one thing; Kory had gone to Gotham to see Batman, or as many know him, Bruce Wayne, multibillionaire chairman of Wayne Industries. Once in Gotham, she landed outside the gates to Wayne Manor, flashed green, changing her into her civilian clothes, and walked up to the door before knocking and being welcomed by Bruce’s butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

“Ah, Ms. Anders. Master Bruce has been wondering when you would next visit,” he said. “Please make yourself at home in the lounge while I go fetch him.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” she said, trying her best to hold back the tears she had wiped away earlier. Once in the lounge, however, she let the floodgates open and soaked her palms in tears. Then she heard the door open and saw an unshaved Bruce walk into the room in his robe.

“It’s been a long time, Kory,” he said, sitting in his leather chair near the fire next to hers. “Relationship issues?”

“Something like that, Mr. Wayne,” said Kory, trying to wipe her eyes. Bruce chuckled.

“We’ve been over this before, Kory,” he said. “Just call me Bruce.”

“Of course, I understand. Sorry, Bruce,” she said, clearing her vision.

“Shall I fetch you both something to drink, Master Bruce?” asked Alfred.

“Please do, Alfred. Earl Grey oughtta do the job,” he said.

“Right away, sir,” said Alfred and he left. After he left, Kory chuckled.

“It’s hard to believe it was just you two here for so long,” she said. Bruce lowered his brow a bit after hearing that. Then Kory realized her slip-up. “Oh, I’m sorry Bruce. I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t be,” he interrupted. “I’ve practically grown numb to it. The good part is it isn’t just me and Alfred anymore.” Then a young man with black hair wearing a black jacket and red shirt walked in and sat on the couch, a bit surprised to see Kory there.

“You didn’t tell me we were expecting company, Bruce,” he said.

“That’s because until now, we weren’t,” said Bruce. “Kory, this is my latest pupil and current holder of the name Robin.”

“Tim Drake. Nice to meet ya,” he said, extending his hand. Kory was still surprised to see a new Robin in Gotham but accepted his hand.

“Kory Anders. The pleasure’s all mine,” she said. Then Alfred walked in with a tea tray.

“Ah. Alfred. Tea. Thank you.” said Bruce as he took the tray and put it on the table between the two chairs. "Tim, if you would?"

"You got it." Tim nodded as he poured out a few cups for Bruce and Kory.

“Will there be anything else, Sir?” asked Alfred.

“No, that’ll do it. Thanks, Alfred,” said Bruce.

“Of course, sir,” he said before he walked away. Kory took a small sip of her tea and smiled feeling much better, but then the pain from the smack Dick gave her started acting up again, making her slightly cringe. She tried to play it off, but sadly for her, Tim noticed.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say it’s the reason she’s here,” said Bruce, taking a sip of his tea. “I’m not far off, am I, Kory?” After that, she started tearing up.

“No, you have it exactly right,” she said, and she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her crying. Tim sighed and pulled a small flask out of his jacket.

“It’s Dick, isn’t it?” he asked before he opened it and took a swig. Kory was a bit surprised.

“How did you know?” she asked.

“Uh, hello? I was trained by Batman, the world’s greatest detective. What makes you think I wouldn’t know, Starfire?” he asked. Bruce chuckled at his student.

“You’re learning, Tim. I’ll give you that,” he said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Yeah, plus it’s already on GBS.,” said Tim as he turned the TV over the fire on.

“ _Our top story; daring robbery attempt at Bludhaven First National,_ ” said the anchorman. “ _Along with Titan relationship plummets. For more on the story, we now go live to GBS Correspondent Iris West-Allen. Iris?_ ” Then the camera cut to The Flash’s wife, Iris.

“ _Thanks, Tom. According to security footage, the masked warrior Nightwing went up against the Terminator, Deathstroke practically single-handed until former Teen Titan Starfire arrived and saved him, apparently against his wishes,_ ” she said. “ _This resulted in one of the most tear-jerking breakups this reporter has ever seen. Wherever you are, Starfire, I feel sorry for you._ ” Then Tim turned off the TV just as he saw Starfire starting to tear up again.

“You shouldn’t be too hard on Dick, Kory,” said Bruce. “Trust me, I trained him since he was nine years old. He’s always been hard on himself when it comes to defending his city.”

“Plus, ever since what happened to Barbara, he’s always been the lone wolf type,” said Tim.

“Barbara?” asked Kory.

“Yeah, Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Jim’s daughter,” said Tim. “Joker showed up at her apartment six years ago and shot her. Everyone thought she was dead until recently.”

“Wait, six years ago? That was when he ordered the Titans to disband,” said Kory.

“Well, I guess that explains a lot,” said Bruce. “He was so traumatized by Barbara’s apparent death, he didn’t want the same thing happening to any of the Titans.”

“So he split us up?” asked Kory, slightly angered.

“You gotta understand. He did it to protect you,” said Tim. “Plus, Babs wasn’t the first person we lost six years ago.”

“What do you mean? Who else did you lose?” asked Kory.

“Jason Todd, the second Robin,” said Bruce. “Joker killed him. The clown’s been on the down-low since then, but it won’t be long before he shows his ugly mug and I get my chance at payback.”

“Then it would appear that tonight is your chance, Master Bruce,” said Alfred who walked in before turning on the TV.

“This just-in; we’ve received word that the Joker has returned to Gotham City and is causing mayhem and destruction in the streets downtown,” said the anchor, showing the clown throwing bombs out of a ridiculously long limo, laughing the whole time.

“Ready for action, Tim?” asked Bruce.

“Dude, I’m always ready,” he said, putting away his flask.

“To the Batcave!” said Bruce as he ran to the piano, played a few notes and a bookshelf slid out of the wall.

“Sheesh. Cliché much?” asked Kory.

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” said Tim as he and Bruce ran down the tunnel and the shelf moved back into place. Then Alfred walked over and put his hand on Kory’s shoulder.

“You and Bruce have known Dick longest, Alfred. What should I do?” she asked.

“Go to him. Admit your true emotions, and tell him you understand why he disbanded the Titans.” replied the old butler.

“Will that be enough?” asked Kory.

“Maybe not right away, but he will come to accept it,” said Alfred. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Master Bruce isn’t the only one with evening duties.” Then he walked away. Kory realized he was right and quickly flew away out an open window, happy tears coming out her eyes.

“ _I’m coming, Dick._ ” she thought as she flew back to Bludhaven.

Alfred could only watch her disappear as he went back to work with only one thing going through his mind at her image. " _Godspeed, ma'am. Godspeed._ "


	4. The Red Hood Returns

Back in Bludhaven, Dick had just gotten back from busting more criminal heads and was tending to some scars he accumulated over his time in Bludhaven.

“It appears you’ve gotten a few new scars since I saw you last,” said someone behind him. Dick didn’t even have to turn to know who it was.

“Kory, honestly. How many times can I possibly say go away?” he asked.

“Well, that depends. How many languages can you speak?” she asked.

“Practically every language on the face of the Earth. But that’s not the point,” said Dick. “My point is, get out of my city!” He growled as he put on an old t-shirt from Hayley’s Circus.

“I know about Barbara,” said Kory. Hearing that, Dick bolted his eyes shut to try and forget the horrible memories. “Bruce told me the whole thing. But I don’t blame you.”

“Why not?” asked Dick as he walked out onto his balcony. “If I had been there, Barbara would still be in one piece. Not to mention that if I hadn’t left Gotham, Jason wouldn’t have died.”

“I completely understand, Dick,” said Kory as she joined him. “But if you keep blaming yourself for all that, you’ll lose sight of your true cause to bring justice to the criminal underworld.”

“I know that Kory, but you don’t understand. You see this shirt?” he asked, pulling on his old shirt. “It’s the last thing I have to remember where I originally came from. My parents were murdered when I was nine and Bruce took me in. Trained me as the Boy Wonder, but after Barbara, I just couldn’t bear to see the same thing that happened to her happen to you or the others.”

“Dick, we can defend ourselves, but the Titans was where we met. And where we… Well, you know.” said Kory blushing.

“Yeah, I think I do,” he said. “Hell, half of me even wanted you to join me here in Bludhaven. I don’t know if you’ve seen the place, but it’s seen better days. I can’t clean it all up myself.”

“Couldn’t be worse than when Garfield was stuck in his skunk form for a full week,” said Kory. The two laughed, remembering the good times. “But seriously, what stopped you from asking me to join you?”

“Like I said, this place is pretty serious,” said Dick. “The crooks are even working on new weapons designed specifically for taking down the biggest superheroes in the world. You remember Sionis’ chromium bullets? He made those specifically to take down you Tamaraneans. I even heard Superman is having to deal with street crooks that got their hands on kryptonite rounds. Guess who supplied it to them.”

“Lex Luthor?” she asked.

“First prize. But seriously, if you want to stay in Bludhaven, then why don’t we start over?” he asked.

“You want to start over?” asked Kory, pulling him closer. “Then prove it.”

“Why not do that in my bedroom?” asked Dick seductively, running his hand over her cheek. Kory blushed and giggled before the two moved together. But just before their lips met, Kory saw something and pushed him away, just before a gunshot rang out and Kory fell to the floor, blood pouring from her side.

“Kory!” shouted Dick as he grabbed her. Then he grabbed his binoculars and looked where the bullet came from. A few roofs over, he saw a man in a brown trenchcoat over a suit of black body armor with a red bat on his chest and a red helmet. “What the…?”

“Fuck,” said the shooter as he ran.

“Hey! Get back here!” shouted Dick as he jumped onto the balcony rail.

“Dick! Wait! Please.” said Kory weakly as she was bleeding out. Dick growled, know she needed help, so he quickly pulled one of his birdarangs out of his belt and threw it at the strange shooter, before it activated a rocket and started flying towards the gunner and it shot something out of its front which attached to the shooter’s coat. Then he went back to Kory.

“Chromium bullet. Black Mask must’ve made his merchandise available,” he said, picking her up. “Stay with me, Kory. Alfred was a medic in the British Military. He can help you.”

“He doesn’t understand Tamaranean physiology. Victor does. Get me to the Watchtower.” said Kory. Dick screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to be with his friends over his former lover’s dying body, but he had no choice. Quickly, he turned on his earpiece.

“Nightwing to Justice League. Medical emergency at my apartment. Any available units, please respond.” he said.

“ _This is Martian Manhunter. What do you need, Nightwing?_ ” asked the Martian.

“It’s Starfire. Someone just shot her. She’s bleeding out. I need to get her to Cyborg.” said Dick.

“ _Roger that. Dispatching Arsenal and Green Lantern Bravo to your position in Javelin 7._ ” said the Martian. Quickly, Dick tried everything he could to try and keep Kory alive until backup arrived.

Soon a small shuttle flew in and the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan flew out and picked her up with his ring. Then Arsenal opened the door of the shuttle and the three quickly rushed in.

“Get us to the Watchtower. Now!” said Dick.

“Copy that. Hold onto your coconuts,” said Arsenal and the shuttle flew up to space at a breakneck pace.

“Hang in there, Kory. We’re almost there,” whispered Dick as the shuttle roared towards the Watchtower.


	5. The Titans Return

Soon enough, the shuttle had made it to the Justice League Watchtower, and Dick and Arsenal quickly rushed the dying Kory to the Medbay where Cyborg was waiting, preparing his tools.

“J’onn called ahead and told me you needed me,” he said as Hal levitated Kory onto the operating table and the high-tech hospital equipment hooked up to her.

“I’m just glad you were here, Victor,” said Dick, patting his arm. “You too, Roy.” Arsenal, aka Roy Harper, took off his mask and smiled at his old friend.

“Don’t sweat it, pal,” he said. “I was just helpin’ Hal in Denver when we heard your heads-up. Anything for a Titan.”

“Speaking of the Titans, I called Rachel and Gar,” said Vic. “They wanted to see you again.”

“Over Kory?” asked Dick angrily.

“It’s been six years since they saw you, man,” said Hal, phasing out of his suit. “In the wake of that, I’m sure you can understand why Victor called them.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess…” said Dick as Victor prepared to give Kory surgery. Then one of the Zeta Tubes in the Medbay activated.

“ **Recognized. Beast Boy; T-0-3. Raven; T-0-5.** ” it said as the two titans ran out to the operating table. Garfield was dressed surprisingly casually for someone of his profession, but Rachel was just the same as usual; brooding and dark.

“How’s she doing, Bro?” asked Garfield.

“Well, my scan says that the bullet partially fragmented after it entered her body,” he said. “The shrapnel is now floating through her bloodstream en route to her heart.”

“You’d have to be an atom to take care of that,” said Rachel.

“ _Did somebody say my name?_ ” said a voice. Everyone looked around confused until Victor and Hal chuckled.

“All right Ray, come on out,” said Vic. Then a small substance expanded up to human size to reveal Dr. Raymond Palmer, aka the Atom.

“You love doing that, don’t you Ray?” asked Hal.

“Yeah, I really do,” he said. “But you asked for me to help, so I might as well.” Then he shrank back down and flew into Kory’s bloodstream. Once he was gone, Dick looked around, first at Cyborg then at the others there.

“Uh Vic, can I talk to you?” he asked, pulling him away.

“Sure man, what’s up?” he asked.

“The new suits I asked for over the phone. Are they done yet?” asked Dick.

“Piece of cake,” said Victor. “I had Flash help me.”

“Sweet. So, they’ll be ready when we go after the asshole who did this,” said Dick.

“Whoa there, Dick,” said Victor. “Whoever did this, he got chromium ammo from Black Mask. He’s a Justice League problem now.”

“Victor, this guy attacked one of our own,” said Dick. “You’ve gotta let the Titans take him.”

“That’s not my decision to make,” said Cyborg. “I have to get the consent of one of the founding members.”

“You mean like me?” asked Hal. “Because in my opinion, if it were one of the Corps, John and I would take it on ourselves. Besides Dick, Bruce told me why you broke up the Titans, but you have to understand. Taking risks and getting shot at is part of being a hero. If you don’t accept that, then you’re never going to be able to keep up the hero gig.”

Dick ran that over in his head and realized that wasn’t far off. “You’re right, Hal. All right, the Titans are back in business, and we’re going after this guy.”

“Well, there’s some good news,” said the Atom as he flew out of Kory’s tubes. “Because I just finished destroying the fragments.”

“So she’s stable?” asked Rachel.

“She should be. Gonna have one heck of a scar though,” said Ray. Quickly, Dick ran to her side and removed her air mask. Then she sat up, groaning in pain.

“You okay, Kory?” asked Rachel.

“I- I think so,” she said, getting up off the table.

“Good, because we’re going after the guy who did this,” said Dick. “Everyone suit up.”

“Dude, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re way too big to fit into our old suits,” said Garfield.

“Then it’s a good thing I asked Victor to make replacements,” said Dick as he pressed a button on the console which brought up three canisters with different suits in them.

The one marked with a green star had a black shirt with exposed parts on the shoulders and right on the joints. It had an emerald right in between the breasts and on the plates of her purple fingerless gauntlets, with the whole black part trimmed with purple. It also had black boots with purple trim and black booty shorts with a purple belt and emeralds on it straight in front, behind and on either side.

The one marked with a raven symbol was essentially a black leotard with gloved sleeves along with black boots, a chain belt with tanzanite stones on it, and a hooded cloak with a tanzanite pin that looked tattered.

The one marked with a green monkey hand was a black skintight suit with purple trim, cut just above the elbows and knees.

“Whoa,” said Rachel in awe.

“So what do you say? Are the Titans back in business?” asked Dick. The others responded by grabbing their new suits and smiling.

“You bet your ass,” said Garfield. They quickly all changed and felt incredibly refreshed.

“All right guys,” said Dick, as he put his mask back on. “Time to go to work.”


	6. The Hunt Begins

The next morning, the Titans were in Victor’s lab on Earth looking over what they had to go off of as of now.

“Man, you’ve done alright for yourself, Bro,” said Garfield.

“Well, being the son of tech geniuses really helps. As does being part of the Justice League,” he said, running a scan on the part of the bullet he managed to extract from Kory. “All right, this is definitely one of Black Mask’s bullets, so we know whose friends to ask on the topic of who bought it.”

“Not to be a Debby Downer, but we still don’t know who our suspect is,” said Rachel.

“Wrong as usual, Rach,” said Dick, pulling out his binoculars. “These babies have a built-in camera, so all we have to do is run the picture I took through the system and we have our man.” Quickly, he placed them down on the console and plugged them into the computer. He cycled through the photos on the computer and finally found the picture of the shooter.

“Whoa. Looks like the Red Hood Gang’s back in town,” said Victor.

“Red Hood Gang? Wasn’t the Joker part of that gang?” asked Kory.

“Once. When he was Jack Napier and not the Joker,” said Dick. “But what doesn’t make sense is the bat on his chest.”

“Maybe he thought when Batman pushed Napier into those chemicals, he killed him, and now he’s out for revenge,” said Garfield.

“Yeah, but that was decades ago. Way before he took me under his wing,” said Dick. “Why would he still be angry, at me no less, and more importantly, why has he waited until now to show his mask?”

“Well, maybe we’ll get some answers when we go to interrogate Sionis,” said Victor. Later, at Arkham Asylum, Dick was sitting on the far side of the table in the interrogation room with the others behind him and Roman Sionis himself on the other end of the table.

“Let’s get down to brass tacks, Roman,” said Dick. “When did you make your chromium weapons available to the criminal public?”

“I don’t know, a couple weeks ago?” he said, unsure.

“And have you ever seen this guy before?” asked Victor, projecting a hologram of the shooter in front of him out of his chestplate.

“Red Hood? Oh yeah, he was practically the first guy to buy them,” said Roman.

“Well, we all know your policies when it comes to arms-dealing,” said Dick. “So, did you ask him to take off his mask?”

“What makes you think I still use that policy?” asked Roman.

“Your gang has been using it for twenty years, Roman,” said Rachel.

“Yeah, but all my clients have been asking that if they have to take off their masks, then why don’t I take mine off?” asked Roman. “Plus, do you have any idea how many bad guys are wearing masks these days?”

“Way too many. Agreed,” said Victor, turning off the hologram. “But seriously, where can we find this Red Hood guy?”

“I dunno, all I got out of him was that he’s heading down to some sort of meeting in Metropolis in two days,” said Roman.

“Metropolis? That’s perfect. That way, we can get Supergirl’s help.” said Rachel. Dick was still skeptical because he saw Sionis smirk as he saw it.

“Wait a second. What are you up to, Roman?” he asked.

“Why nothing, Nightwing,” said Sionis. “Nothing at all. What, do you think I’m pulling your leg?” Dick realized he was saying something, so he quickly looked up and saw small charges with the Joker’s logo on them on the roof.

“He’s got this place bombed! Get down!” he shouted as he threw himself on top of the others just before the charges went off, blowing a huge hole in the roof. Then the Joker’s helicopter flew in through the hole with Harley Quinn in the cabin kicking down a rope ladder.

“All aboard, Roman,” she called. Quickly, Sionis jumped up from his seat and climbed up before Harley handed him an AK-47 and he started firing down into what was left of the interrogation room. Quickly, Victor flipped to the top and shielded the others with his metal plating. Then he flipped some rocket thrusters out of his back before Garfield turned into a Pterodactyl and they all took off with Dick on Victor’s back.

“Give it up, guys. You’re coming with us,” said Rachel.

“I doubt you can stop us and everyone else here at the same time,” said Roman. Then Harley pulled out a trigger button, pushed it and more explosions boomed from around the asylum, sending the inmates running out in droves.

“This isn’t gonna be good,” said Garfield. And he was right. Gotham’s worst criminals were running out to get away. The Mad Hatter, Clayface, and even Bane were loose.

“We can’t take care of all of these criminals ourselves,” said Kory. “We need to track down Red Hood.”

“I got this,” said Victor before he turned on his communicator. “Cyborg to Justice League. Black Mask just broke out of Arkham, and he brought all the other crooks out with him. Requesting full league response to contain the threat.”

“ _Copy that, Cyborg,_ ” said a voice. “ _This is Superman. I’m on the way, and I’m bringing my cousin._ ”

“Great. We might actually need her help on our case,” said Dick. Then Superman’s blonde older cousin (who was trapped in the Phantom Zone and wound up younger than him) flew up with a huge wind behind her.

“Then I guess you’re lucky I’m here,” she said just before Superman himself swooped up.

“You’re getting faster, Kara,” he said. “I like that.”

“Well, that’s what I get for going on so many missions with Flash instead of my own blood,” said Kara. “I mean honestly Clark, how long until I can actually help you on a job?”

“How about once I’m fighting someone who can kill me,” said Superman. “In the meantime, I’m gonna do what we were called here to do.” Quickly, he moved as Clayface sent a huge blob flying at him before he sent his heat vision through his body, solidifying him into ceramic.

“Well, what do you need me for?” Kara asked the Titans.

“All we got out of Sionis before this was that Red Hood was supposed to attend some sort of meeting in Metropolis,” said Rachel. “Any ideas with who?”

“No doubt he’s meeting with Lex Luthor for kryptonite ammo,” said Kara.

“Nah, he seems pretty heart-set on taking down me and the Titans,” said Dick. “But who else?” Then Victor’s chestplate started beeping and he switched the feed to his bionic eye.

“Hang on, I’m getting something,” he said. “Dick, did you hit Red Hood with a tracker?”

“Yeah. Don’t tell me that thing’s still working,” he said.

“Well, I could, but I’d be lying,” said Victor.

“Well, where is he?” asked Rachel.

“Looks like he’s in… Jump City,” said Victor.

“It’s almost like everything has come full circle,” said Kory.

“Dude, never say that!” said Garfield. “Full circle always means the good guys are gonna die.”

“Not always,” said Dick. “Anyway, here’s the plan; We’ll resupply at the tower and move out to find Red Hood.”

“Go with them, Kara,” said Superman. “I’ve got this covered.” Then out of nowhere, Bane, who had just given himself a huge hit of venom, jumped up and grabbed him, knocking him into a tower before punching him over and over. “On second thought, some help here wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Yes! Finally, some action!” said Kara as she flew over to help him.

“Well, there goes our resident Kryptonian,” said Victor.

“Don’t worry. We can manage without them,” said Dick. “Right now, let’s get to Jump City.” Quickly, leaving the Kryptonians behind to handle things, the Titans flew back to their old hideout in Jump City.


	7. Romances Rekindled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suggestive content ahead. Anyone too squeamish for it should skip ahead now.

Soon, the Titans had arrived back at their old tower hideout in Jump City, to see the place had fallen into great disrepair.

“Man, we really let this place go,” said Victor walking around what used to be the living room.

“You guys think the TV still works?” asked Garfield, grabbing the remote. He tried to turn on the TV several times, but it didn’t work. Then he opened it up and saw the high-tech batteries inside were in the red zone. “Nope. Batteries are dead.”

“Focus. We’re here to resupply before we go after Red Hood,” said Rachel.

“Dude, what could possibly be left in all this rubble?” asked Victor.

“A lot more than you might have expected,” said Dick, pressing a button on the console, revealing that the rubble was a hologram, when in fact, the tower couldn’t have looked better. “I just wanted it to look like it was abandoned. I had some cleaning drones Bruce lent me to keep this place in good condition and as you can see, they did a pretty good job.”

“Aw nice!” said Garfield. “We got any extra batteries?” Then a small robot hand shot up and handed him two batteries which he quickly swapped out for the dead ones before turning on the TV. Dick and Kory left to find their rooms to resupply when they stopped surprised to see something in the hallway. Dick took off his mask and chuckled, seeing the picture taken after the Titans saved Tokyo from the villain Brushogun.

“Remember this, Kory?” he asked.

“I sure do,” said Kory. “As do I remember our shared moonlight after his defeat.” Dick blushed, remembering their kiss in the Japanese rain.

“Y’know, Bludhaven’s been getting kinda quiet lately, so I was thinking of paying a visit to Tokyo,” he said. “If you wanna come after all this is over, I’ve got a private jet we can take.”

“Why would I say no to being with you?” asked Kory, kissing him on the cheek. Then Victor walked up.

“Hey Dick, we rounded up everything we could that might help us, so what’s the plan?” he asked.

“Uh, just spread out over the city and see what you can find,” said Dick. “Kory and I will catch up later.”

“A’ight. See ya out there,” said Victor before he and the others flew out. Kory was confused at Robin’s intentions.

“Why aren’t we joining them?” she asked.

“Well, I was thinking…” said Dick, unbuckling his belt. “We never did get to my room in Bludhaven.” Kory blushed in embarrassment but smiled.

“Well, that is true,” she said. “We might as well.” Dick gave a sly chuckle before he picked her up bridal style and ran into his room, tossing her on the bed and locking the door. Then he threw his suit to the ground revealing himself in long underwear before he walked over to the bed and leaned over Kory who was already in her undergarments.

“First time?” asked Dick.

“Yes. You?” she asked.

“Same. Just gonna make it even more fun,” smirked Dick as he moved in and gave her a big slobbery kiss. He could already feel his girth hardening under his pants as their tongues danced so he pulled his pants down and rubbed up against her clit, making her moan in pleasure.

“Oh. Please, Dick, make me yours,” she moaned, pulling off her bra and letting her fairly sized breasts hang out. “I’ll do anything for you. Just make me a true woman.”

“Your wish is my command,” said Dick, moving her panties over to one side. Then he pushed in and broke her wall, making her wail and tear up a bit. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just go. Make me your woman,” she said and wrapped her arms around his body. Dick took the hint and started thrusting in at a standard pace, but Kory was already wailing in pleasure. Soon he sped up until he said the fateful words.

“Ugh. I’m cumming!” he cried.

“Aah! Me too! Cum inside me! Make me your child’s mother!” she cried and screamed in pleasure as she felt Dick fill her up. They went at it a few more times before they were both exhausted and fell onto the bed, completely naked.

“Oh, by the Gods of Tamaran, Dick, that was amazing.” Kory moaned snuggling up to him.

“Yeah, I knew you Tamaraneans were great at a lot of stuff, but I didn’t think sex was one of them,” said Dick. “Wanna go another round?”

“Hell yes,” said Kory.

“Alright, let’s do it,” said Dick. Then his communicator went off. “Ah dammit. Uh, throw something on and stay in the background. I gotta take this.” Quickly, he picked up his comlink and turned it on. “Nightwing, go ahead.”

“ _It’s Beast Boy. I followed your tracker’s signal to a warehouse on the east side of town,_ ” said Garfield on the other end. “ _I think we just found Red Hood._ ”

“Copy that. Titans, converge on Beast Boy’s signal,” said Dick into the com before he got up and started dressing. “Uh, we’ll wrap this up later.”

“Agreed,” said Kory, cleaning off her privates and putting her uniform on. Soon they were dressed again and heading out towards the warehouse.


	8. Captured

Soon enough, the Titans were all outside the warehouse where Garfield found the tracker’s signal.

“All right, here’s the plan,” said Dick. “Cyborg, scan the building. See if you can pick anything up,” A red beam shot out of his eye and went over the building a good few times, numbers flooding his computers.

“I can’t get any heat signatures, but I think I’m getting the signal from the tracker,” he said.

“Then let’s move,” said Rachel. Quickly and quietly, the Titans slipped into the warehouse before Rachel pulled Kory to the side. “So how long ago was it?”

“What?” asked Kory.

“Cmon, you know what I’m talking about,” said Rachel. “I can see it in your eyes. You’re sopping wet and want to finish up your sex session with Dick.”

“You know about that?” asked Kory embarrassed.

“I’m the daughter of a demon,” said Rachel. “I know everything.” Then she saw something. “Hey guys, over here!” Quickly, the others ran over and saw Red Hood’s coat, but no sign of him.

“Well, where is he?” asked Victor.

“Right here.” said a voice behind them. Quickly, Victor raised a shield in front of the others just as Red Hood fired at them with his pistol.

“Who are you? What do you want with us?” asked Kory.

“And more importantly, why did you try to kill Kory?” asked Dick.

“I wasn’t aiming for her,” said Red Hood. “I was aiming for you. And once you were out of the way, the Joker was next and then Batman.”

“I can understand Batman, but why do you want the Joker dead?” asked Victor. “He used to be the leader of your gang.” Red Hood laughed.

“You think I’m part of that sad excuse for a gang?” he asked. “I go my own way, and right now, you’re in it. Now stand aside or we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” said Dick as he pulled out his batons, turned on small electric generators in them and started whacking his gun away from him before Red Hood could put a bullet in his head. Then with one hard whack in the chin, Red Hood went flying and his helmet flew off onto the floor of the old warehouse, but he just got up facing away from the Titans, cracked his neck and chuckled.

“Cmon Dick, I know you always held out on me in training, but you’re better than this,” he said and faced him. When Dick laid eyes on who Red Hood really was, he dropped his batons in shock.

“No. It can’t be. Y-You died. I attended your funeral with Bruce. I saw what the clown did to you.” he said.

“Who is this guy, Dick?” asked Garfield.

“Of course, you didn’t tell your little friends about me,” said Red Hood, walking out of the shadows to reveal his scarred face, piercing green eyes and orange hair with a white front. “Well, I might as well introduce myself. I’m Jason Todd. The second Robin. Nice to meet you.” Then he stepped on a small button on the floor and sent the Titans falling unexpectedly down into a cage in a small cave under the warehouse. Then gas spouts shot out and doused the entire cage in knockout gas, sending them all to the floor unconscious.


	9. Liberation

When the Titans woke up, Rachel tried to phase free from the cage, but the bars repelled her. "Great. Some sort of mystic ward. Anyone else?" Unfortunately, the cage also seemed to weaken Kory.

“Chromium,” she groaned.

“Alloyed with titanium,” said Victor. “This thing is practically escape-proof. What’s the play, Nightwing?” Dick was silent. He was still trying to comprehend how Jason was still alive.

“I still don’t get it,” he said. “There’s no way Jason could survive what the Joker put him through.”

“Why, what’d he do?” asked Garfield.

“He beat him to half-death with a crowbar and then blew up the warehouse he was in,” said Dick. “And Jason was pure human. There’s no way he could’ve survived it.” Then Rachel sniffed and smelled a foul odor.

“Ew. What is that smell?” she asked. The others smelled it too and looked under the cage and saw a large pit of strange green bubbling chemicals.

“A Lazarus Pit? Under Jump City?” asked Dick. “That’s impossible.”

“Wanna bet?” asked Jason behind them in the cage. They looked and saw someone behind him in the shadows.

“So this is how you survived,” said Dick. “Someone dug you up and threw you into a Lazarus Pit.”

“Not just anyone,” said the man behind him. “I did.” Then he walked out of the shadows to reveal a middle-aged man in a green suit with a sword on his belt.

“Ra’s Al Ghul. You brought him back,” said Dick.

“Indeed, Nightwing,” said Ra’s. “He and I both despise the Batman and everything that happened to him, so we decided to make suffer those who made him suffer, starting with you and the Batman.”

“Then what do we have to do with this?” asked Kory.

“The Titans? Liabilities,” said Ra’s. “But since you’re all here, I may as well tell you the properties of the Lazarus Pit. While the chemicals revive the dying and heal the sick, they will kill any healthy being that is lowered into them. For example,…” Then he pulled a lever and the cage slowly started lowering into the pit.

“Oh, my god, this guy’s seriously gonna kill us, isn’t he?” asked Garfield.

“I always knew Ra’s was insane, but this is just stupid,” said Dick. "We gotta get outta here. I've seen what the Pit can do to a person's mind."

“Wait a sec, I always forget I can do this,” said Rachel and her hands started glowing black. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” Then a large black portal opened beneath them and they vanished from the cage.

“What? Where did they go?” asked Ra’s.

“Don’t worry, I got this,” said Jason, pulling out an M16 and wandering around to find them. But then a green snake slithered out and grabbed him around the neck. He tried to pull the snake off, but he wound up accidentally firing rounds everywhere, a few even into Ra’s’s leg.

“AH! Watch it, you oaf!” he cried.

“Hey, don’t talk to me about this, demon,” shouted Jason, throwing the snake off into a corner. “I had to bust my ass to get these chromium rounds, and just because you saved me, don’t think I won’t drop you soon.” The snake morphed into Beast Boy and hid in the rafters with the others.

“I love it when the bad guys bicker,” said Victor quietly.

“Makes our job easier,” said Rachel.

“I don’t care how long you’ve lived, or how powerful you think you are,” growled Jason. “You’re just a worthless old fart who doesn’t even know how to destroy his enemies.”

“You worthless child. I was leveling cities before you were even born,” said Ra’s drawing his sword. “If you think you can defeat me, then try your luck.” Jason just pulled out his pistol and aimed it at him.

“Make some sense, old man,” he said. “Not even the Lazarus Pit can bring you back with a bullet in your head.”

“Care to try me?” asked Ra’s. Jason growled angrily as he pulled a second pistol and started firing, with every shot being blocked. Soon enough, Ra’s had dueled him into a corner and even he was exhausted. “As you children say, had enough?”

“Of your talking,” said Dick as he fired his Taser into Ra’s’s back, sending him in unconsciousness. Seeing him and the Titans, Jason tried to reason with them.

“Hey-hey-hey, easy there Dick,” he said. “You know how good friends we were. We can talk about this. Wait. Where’s Beast Boy?” Then he felt a sharp pain in his leg, fell over and saw a Gila monster with green decals crawling out his pants leg, which then morphed into Beast Boy.

“Surprised?” he asked.

“In extreme pain,” groaned Jason. “And thinking of unspeakable things to do to you.”

“Yeah, that’s the venom working its magic,” said Dick, walking over and cuffing him. “I hate to do this to you, Jason, but you’re under arrest.”

“Can’t you at least do something about this venom?” asked Jason.

“Fine,” said Victor, switching his hand out for a needle. “Thankfully, Gar managed to come up with an antidote to this stuff, and I combined it with a cocktail of depressants, which should keep you asleep until we get you to the high-security ward at Arkham.” Victor injected the cocktail in and almost instantly, Jason fell asleep.

“How’s the side doing?” Rachel asked Kory.

“Difficult to say, but my healing factor seems to be helping,” she said.

“Well, let’s get this guy to Arkham,” said Victor.

“You guys go on ahead,” said Dick. “I gotta tie up Ra’s and then make a phone call.” Garfield quickly turned himself into a horse, let Victor strap Jason to his back, and then rode out the door with the others on his tail. Dick just tied up Ra’s and pulled out his smartphone.

“Hey. You’re not gonna believe this,” he said. “Meet me at Arkham tomorrow. Max security wing.”


	10. Titans Together

The night after their arrest, Ra’s al Ghul and Jason were moved to the newly repaired and repopulated (for now, at least) Arkham Asylum, and Dick was waiting outside the gates for Bruce, who drove up in a Lamborghini with Tim.

“Well Dick, you said you wanted us to meet you here,” he said, getting out. “What did you want me to see?”

“It’s in Max Security,” said his old ward. The three walked down the halls of the building and went to the conversation room, amazed at who was on the other side of the glass.

“Impossible,” said Bruce. “Jason? But you were dead. How could you-?”

“Ra’s,” said Dick simply.

“Ugh,” said Tim, pinching his nose. “Why did we not see this coming?”

“I’m just impressed you didn’t, Drake,” said Jason spitefully. “Just know that once I get out of here, you and the rest of the League are dead men.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” said a voice. The bats looked and saw Victor along with the other Titans near him, all in their civilian clothes. “Because if you want the League, you’re gonna have to go through us.”

“Maybe so, but still, once you’re down, all other heroes in the world are next,” said Jason, just before the guards came in and shuffled him back to his cell. Dick walked up to them and marveled.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked.

“We just got back from talking to Clark,” said Rachel. “He said that we can start the Titans back up as a subsidiary of the Justice League.”

“And we want you to lead us,” said Garfield. Dick smiled as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Well, I suppose I can accept,” he said. “But while we’re talking, what do you say we expand our ranks?”

“Why not? We could use a little more Kryptonian blood in our ranks,” said Victor. Then Bruce saw a familiar girl in the hall outside.

“Ah, Ms. Kyle,” he said, walking out to meet her and the guard escorting her. “How are things going in here?”

“Good news, Mr. Wayne,” said the guard. “She’s been very responsive to therapy. She should be out by the end of the week.”

“Excellent,” said Bruce. “Then maybe, you can come work at Wayne Industries.”

“Whoa there, Bruce,” said Tim, walking over. “Let’s not be hasty here. She was a wanted criminal, remember?”

“Even so…” said Bruce. “I feel like she could be a big help. What do you say, Selina?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Wayne,” said Selina. “I’d love to.”

“Great. Come by Wayne Manor next Friday, and bring an updated resume,” said Bruce. “We’ll have a private interview, and you’ll be into work by Monday.”

“Speaking of work,” said Victor. “Why don’t we take ours outside, Mr. Grayson?”

“Sounds good to me, Dr. Stone,” said Dick as the Titans made their way upstairs, changing into their costumes before they reached the roof.

“So… what do you think we should do first?” asked Dick. Then something came in on Victor’s computers.

“How ‘bout this?” he asked. “Killer Frost is loose, and she just hijacked a train of liquid nitrogen. She’s driving it into Gotham Central. Interested?”

“Always,” smiled Nightwing, putting his mask on. “Titans, GO!” With that, they all took off into the night. Look out, crime. The Titans are back in business!


End file.
